


First Date Surprise

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds a crashed TIE out side of the base, and turns it into a place to surprise Poe on their first real date.</p><p>This work is based off this fanart, with permission: http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/136643947542/imagine-either-finn-or-poe-finds-a-crashed-tie-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Surprise

“Finn!” Poe’s voice shot out with a laugh. “This- ha- this isn’t an easy place to walk blindfolded.”

 

The forest floor wasn’t a flat place, roots of giant trees breached the ground in lazy waves, and the earth rose and fell in the sloping swells. Finn had found this place while exploring and when he saw it he knew exactly what he wanted to do. So he woke up Poe early from his bunk, had him get dressed in something casual, and blind folded him.

 

“It’s a surprise. Trust me, you’ll like it.” Finn mused to him before they had left, and said the same words to remind him of that now. He gave Poe’s hand a squeeze and maneuvered him around a fallen log. “We’re close now.” He said gently, a little huskily.

 

Poe blinked a few times behind the fabric and felt the whole world get a little warmer, or was it just him? He didn’t really get the chance to put together in his head what Finn was doing. Their friendship? … No, something in between, was growing strong. Poe was never sure what to expect of the man who was embracing and testing his new freedom. He must have really planned something. Poe blushed slightly and tripped, colliding into Finn’s back.

 

“Oh, woah, hey.” Finn turned, helping him back some. Oh, yeah, they were close now. Really close. Poe wished he could see Finn’s face and Finn was glad Poe could see it. The former trooper hummed a moment before disentangling himself. “It’s just around the next bend. Hang in there.”

 

“Yeah, Okay buddy.” Poe gave a big ol’ dumb grin and Finn flustered, oh man, he had to keep it together until they reached…

 

Finn stopped Poe, and then, drawing his fingers back over his shoulders, walked behind him. Poe was rather hyperaware to all the touching. Having lost his sight for the moment the other things became more. Finn’s voice was right at his ear.

 

“Okay, we’re here.” His voice soft, almost shy as he untied and pulled off the blindfold.

 

Poe was first subject to a flash of light, and then as it settled he could see the scene before them. There was a bright shaft of light illuminating a crashed TIE fighter, it was jarring, and strangely beautiful sitting among the growth and the vines. And yet, Poe was a little confused. Why was he brought here? Finn though was elated.

 

“I wanted to take you out… like on a date. And since one of these was where we first met…” He said with a bright grin and came around in front of Poe. “I found it a little while back and I cleaned it up a bit but…” Poe was still uncertain, but he didn’t realize it was showing. “You…. You don’t like it…” Finn’s giddiness faded too.

 

Poe quickly changed his tone, running his hand through his hair. “Oh, wait, no. Buddy, no I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect a TIE fighter.” He gave a little breathless laugh and moved to lock his hand in Finn’s. “It’s a good surprise… and wait did you say date?” Finn smirked a little.

 

“Yeah, come on.” Finn pulled him over to the fallen ship. The TIE had been gutted a bit. Finn was no mechanic, but he could figure out how to take something apart, don’t ask him to put it back together again. The cockpit was opened through a hole blasted through the side and inside Finn had laid out some comforters and a sealed cooler with something delectable hidden inside.

 

Poe was impressed.

 

“Look at you, a suave and stuff. When did you become…” Poe trailed off as he climbed in, because when he turned around, Finn was practically on top of him. Finn didn’t take into account the size of their bodies compared to the space there was. The both took a pause, looking a bit flush before one of them broke the silence.

 

“Ah, sorry, getting in is… I mean heh.” Finn swallowed thickly and shifted so he was flopped off to the side and looked out the view port.  Poe followed his gaze briefly, the view outside was nice, but the one inside was nicer and he found himself staring at Finn, the man that had saved him and came back to him. In the light that filtered through the forest he looked stunning. Hell, he always looked good. Finn noticed the swelling silence and glanced down at Poe’s attentive looks. “Oh…  uh… I brought some drinks and something to eat.”

 

Finn reached over Poe and found the pilot had grabbed his wrist to stay his hand. Then Finn was pulled down, half on top of Poe into a tender kiss. His hand let go of Finn’s wrist and reached up around him to hold him close. Finn, at first, was stock still. This was their first real kiss. They’d done pecks on the cheek, but this was a different breed of kiss to Finn. But Poe’s softness mixed with the rough of his stubble had Finn relaxing into him and reciprocating.

 

They broke for a breath and Poe laughed. “I can’t believe you did this all for me… for us.” He pressed his forehead to the ex-troopers. “Forget the food, come’re.” He said in a happily husky grumble and pulled Finn around so Poe was above him slightly, grinning. “You ‘big deal’.” He teased and leaned back in for another kiss. Finn was about to huff when Poe’s lips cut him off into a murmur and then into a soft moan.

 

As their lips and hands explored each other, their sense of time and responsibility left them.

 

It was a good first date, and a long walk back to the base that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or some love to let me know how I'm doing! =)


End file.
